Kami Semua Sayang Mama
by red.garden
Summary: CHAP 4 Update!/ Yaelah, ke WC aja nangis/ Duh gila, kebelet! Ga nahan!/ Kecil yah/ Mameeeeeeh!/ AU, familyfic
1. Chapter 1

Siang hari ini matahari bersinar cerah, secerah wajah Kuroko hari ini.

"Kagami-kun"

"Hah? Apa sayang?"

Namun sangat berbeda dengan wajah seorang pria di sampingnya, nantinya...

"Aku... ingin punya anak"

"A-APA?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kami Semua Sayang Mama

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, familyfic, dll~~~

Pairing? KagamixKuroko dan tentu saja AllxKuroko! XD

-o-o-o-o-o-

01 - Sabar ya, papa!

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Haaah..." Kagami, pria mapan, seorang pengusaha dari perusahaan keluarga turun-temurun yang berusia 25 tahun ini menghela nafas.

Hari ini mungkin jadi hari yang menyusahkan bagi dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak Kuroko, pria manis berusia 24 yang notaben adalah 'suami'-nya, mendeklarasikan diri ingin mempunyai anak, ia harus bolak-balik mengelilingi berbagai macam panti asuhan dan sebagainya untuk mencari apa yang diminta 'istri'-nya.

"Kagami-kun, jangan cuma 'haaah...' begitu dong. Aku kan benar-benar serius!" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya tampak menggemaskan bagi Kagami, tapi tidak dengan keinginannya yang aneh ini.

Memang wajar bagi keluarga yang sudah menikah ingin mempunyai anak, dan diusia pernikahan mereka yang berumur satu tahun ini Kuroko mulai menghayal tentang 'keluarga bahagia' yang selalu ada di televisi. Sampai...

'Aku... ingin punya anak'

Duh, mengingatnya saja membuat Kagami pusing. Haah... apa ini yang dinamakan 'ngidam' versi kekasih homogen? Pasti kebanyakan nonton drama Korea! Ah! Atau memang Kuroko lagi datang bulan? Aduh, Kagami, gak mungkin lah...

Tapi kalau mencari dan mendapatkan anak itu mudah sih enak. Bagi pasangan normal saja membutuhkan waktu sembilan bulan untuk mendapat satu, apalagi yang 'nggak normal'?

Dan yang membuat Kagami sedikit kesal adalah proses dalam mencari anak ini. Kuroko bukan pria yang sembarangan pilih, apalagi buat anak. Gak boleh coba-coba! Sudah sekitar 20 panti asuhan yang dikunjungi mereka, mulai dari yang bagus sampai yang reyot. Dilihat semua anak dari yang masih bayi sampe balita atau SD... yang kulitnya putih sampe gosong... nggak ada satu pun yang dilirik Kuroko!

Tapi sebagai seorang suami yang baik, melihat pasangannya begitu berbinar ketika meminta sesuatu, pasti luluh juga. Sabar ya, Kagami.

"Sekarang panti asuhan mana lagi yang harus dicari, Kuroko? Udah 20 tempat dan kamu belum puas juga..."

"Kagami-kun juga walaupun sudah melakukannya berkali-kali denganku tapi tetap tidak bisa membuatku menghasilkan anak"

Twitch

"MANA ADA PRIA BISA MELAHIRKAN KUROKO?!"

"... mungkin aku bisa..."

"HAAH...?"

Sabar... sabar... sabar... menikahi setan berbaju malaikat itu memang susah

"Ah, Kagami-kun, bagaimana kalau ke panti asuhan Teikou ini" kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk brosur panti asuhan yang dia dapat di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah... pokoknya kali ini harus dapet ya!"

"... semoga Kagami-kun"

Kata orang, orang sabar pahalanya banyak kok, Kagami...

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kagami-kun, aku boleh mengadopsi berapa anak?"

Sepertinya Kuroko menunjukan ketertarikan di panti asuhan ini. Biasanya dia mengatakan "Tidak" atau "Ke tempat lain, Kagami-kun" atau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Bisa dibialang ini kemajuan besar dan berita baik bagi Kagami.

"Terserah kamu" jawab Kagami pasrah.

'Ya, dan cepat pulanglah! Capek nih!'

"Benarkah? Senangnya..." raut wajah Kuroko berbinar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mendapat anak yang dia mau.

"Anak-anak, ayo kemari. Papa kalian sudah menunggu" kata Kuroko.

Anak-anak? Tunggu, emang mau berapa anak? Ah tapi ya sudahlah, lebih cepat lebih baik! Tapi yang diambil Kuroko cuma dua kan? Loh kok tiga? Eh, empat? Dan... li-

"LIMA?!"

Di hadapan Kagami berjejer lima anak sekitar umur anak SD.

"Kan Kagami-kun bilang terserah... lihat rambut mereka seperti pelangi, bukan?" kata Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala anak berambut ungu dan hijau.

"Mama, aku juga mau dielus rambutnya kayak kak Midorima-cchi" gantian anak berambut kuning berteriak manja

"Aku juga mau mama!" teriak anak berambut biru tua keras. Keliatannya dia yang paling jegger diantara lima anak itu.

"Minggir. Hanya aku yang boleh dipeluk mama." kata anak berambut merah kalem. matanya yang heterochrome aja udah bikin takut, apalagi sekarang dia bawa-bawa gunting lagi!

'Se-serem gila!' teriak empat anak lain plus Kagami dalam batin

"Sini-sini, mama peluk semuanya"

"Mamaaaaa!" Kurcaci-kurcaci itu berlarian memeluk 'mama'-nya. Ah, indahnya keluarga bahagia ini...

"Ku-Kuroko, kamu yakin lima anak?" kata Kagami ber-sweatdrop ria

"Kenapa Kagami-kun? Bukannya semakin ramai semakin bagus? Iya kan, anak-anak?"

"Iya mamaaa!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Maaf, pak. Ini dokumen yang harus dilengkapi untuk mengadopsi mereka"

Haah... bagus Kagami... kau harus hidup lebih sabar lagi ya!

-o-o-o-o-o-

01 - Sabar ya, papa!

Author balik lagi dengan judul yang berbeda! *banzai* fanfic sebelumnya memang belum selesai (masih proses chapter 2) tapi ide kali ini kayaknya nggak bakal bisa ditunda fufufu~ fanfic kali ini juga saya mencoba untuk lebih 'humor' (yang pasti jatohnya garing *krik*)

Jadi, selamat membaca dan me-review, reader-tachi~


	2. Chapter 2

Home sweet home...

Kuroko berjalan menggandeng kelima anak barunya, sementara Kagami hanya menghela nafas sepanjang jalan memasuki rumah mereka.

"Selamat datang di rumah baru kalian, anak-anak!" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar seakan-akan berkata akhirnya-aku-punya-anak-juga sambil menangis bahagia ala drama Korea.

"Tadaima, mama Kuroko!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kami Semua Sayang Mama

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, familyfic, dll~~~

Pairing? KagamixKuroko dan tentu saja AllxKuroko! XD

-o-o-o-o-o-

02 - Nggak kenal? Ya nggak sayang!

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oke, oke! Perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu ya!" kata Kuroko sambil menjejerkan kelima anaknya yang manis-manis ini di ruang tamu.

"Ah! Aku! Aku yang pertama!" kata anak berambut pirang, "Namaku Kise! Umurku sepuluh tahun! Dan aku suka berolahraga, terutama basket!" Kise memasang pose tangan berbentuk V sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

'Ini keliatannya tipe anak polos, semoga waras deh.' pikir Kagami.

"Lain kali main basket sama mama, yah." Kuroko mengelus kepalanya.

"Lalu, aku! Aku Aomine! Umurku sepuluh tahun juga! Dan aku yang mengajarkan Kise bermain basket!" kata anak berambut biru tua dan berkulit gelap itu antusias, nggak mau kalah. Kelihatannya dia senang terlihat 'lebih keren' dari saudara-saudara barunya.

'Kalo yang ini pasti tukang pamer.' Kagami mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Aomine-kun hebat." gantian Kuroko mengelus kepala Aomine.

"A-aku Midorima, umur sepuluh tahun. Aku senang mengoleksi benda keberuntungan yang ada di horoscope." kata anak berambut hijau malu-malu dengan muka sok serem.

"Dan itu... benda keberuntunganmu?" Kagami sweatdrop sambil menunjuk ke boneka kodok yang dibawa Midorima.

"Ya." jawab Midorima singkat.

'Kodokku lebih keren daripada tampang om-om mesum sepertimu tau!'

'Ah, anak ini pasti bakalan ngabisin duit cuma buat beli benda gak jelas.' Kagami mulai membayangkan celengan ayam yang ada di lemarinya harus dikorbankan untuk membeli barang nggak guna anaknya.

"Lalu aku Akashi, umur sepuluh tahun. Aku 'ketua' mereka 'saat' main basket!" kata anak berambut merah sambil memainkan guntingnya.

'Oke, yang ini pasti bossy, terus tukang malak pake gunting. Duh seremnya…' dan akashi masuk jajaran 'orang yang harus dihindari' oleh Kagami.

"Sekarang yang terakhir..."

"(nyam) Aku Murasakibara, sepuluh tahun. Aku pemakan segala! (nyam)" kata si rambut ungu. Mulutnya penuh makanan dan sisa-sisa makanan menempel semua di pipinya.

'Pe- pemakan segala? Ini masuk kategori kanibal atau omnivora?' Kagami ngeri. Takut rumahnya masuk tv karena ditemukan mayat tetangga terkubur di halaman rumahnya.

"Makannya jangan belepotan Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko mengelap pipinya dengan sapu tangan sehingga sang empunya pipi pun bersemu kemerahan.

"O-oke, oke baiklah, baiklah! Sekarang anak-anak ini bisa di tinggal di sini, kan, sayang?' Kagami mulai buka suara, "Kita harus kerja, sayang. Sudah seminggu kita tidak ke kantor dan banyak kerjaan yang harus diurus" kata Kagami setengah bosan dan ngeri. Well, melihat anak-anaknya yang aneh bin ajaib ini membuatnya merasa 'sedikit' terusik.

"Eh? Kerja?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"I-Iya, dong sayang! Kerjaan kita kan udah menumpuk. Nah, ayo, ayo kita berangkat! Nah anak-anak, papa dan mama pergi kerja dulu ya!" kata Kagami sambil menggandeng- setengah menyeret- tangan Kuroko, membuatnya terlepas dari kelima anak baru mereka.

"HUEEEEHHH! MAMAAA!" yak, Kise yang notaben paling manja mulai nangis.

"Singkirkan mama, jelek!" hadang Akashi sambil menyodorkan guntingnya ke arah Kagami.

Twitch

'Jelek?'

"Horoscope-ku berkata bahwa aku harus bersama mama!"

"Mama, aku laper..."

"MAMA! AKAN KULINDUNGI MAMA DARI OM MESUM ITU!" teriak Aomine sambil silat ala Jackie Chan versi negro.

Twitch

'Om mesum?'

Kagami langsung balik badan. Enak aja dia yang ganteng ini dibilang jelek, udah gitu om mesum lagi!

'GUE KAN BAPAKNYA!'

"HEH! Kurcaci-kurcaci kecil! GUE...! Gue itu papa kalian yah! Panggil papa! KAU! Gue bukan om mesum! Dan lagi, gue tuh ganteng gitu!" bentak Kagami, lima kurcaci pun langsung ciut, ada yang masang muka mesem sok serem, apalagi yang negro. Tapi mereka langsung berhamburan memeluk kaki Kuroko.

"Mami!"

"Mama!"

Yah, nangis deh...

"Ka-ga-mi-kun..." Kuroko memeluk lima anaknya sambil menatap Kagami dengan tatapan induk singa yang melindungi anaknya dari heyna.

Glek

'Mati gue'

"Ku-Kuroko... Kuroko sayang... tapi kita benar-benar harus ke kantor..." Kagami masang muka melas dengan nada memohon. Salah sendiri ganggu anak iblis.

"Tapi kan tidak usah membentak mereka. Mereka masih kecil, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berjongkok, memeluk, dan mengelus-elus kelima anaknya. Sedangkan kelima bocah itu mulai asik-asikan meluk mamanya.

'Idih! Bikin iri nih kurcaci lima! Seharusnya kan itu gue...!' Kagami gigit sapu tangan.

"Tapi... mereka tidak menghargaiku sebagai papa-nya... mereka nggak memanggilku 'papa', Kuroko. Ayolah, sayang..." bujuk Kagami.

"Mereka nggak seperti itu Kagami-kun, mereka hanya bercanda. Lagipula kamu memang belum memperkenalkan diri sebagai papa mereka sih. Betul, kan?"

'I-ini... Kuroko bela siapa sih? Bela aku dong, sayang!' teriak Kagami dalam hati, nyesek nih.

"Betul, mama!" jawab lima bocah itu serempak. Kise menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kagami, Aomine senyum penuh kemenangan, Akashi memasang senyum seramnya, Midorima menatap Kagami dengan tatapan membunuh, dan Murasakibara tetap asik menjilat lolipop yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa sweatdrop. Merasa disekelilingnya ada lima iblis kecil tersenyum ala 'fufufu' dan 'kufufufu' kayak di salah satu anime mafia.

'Gila, lima lawan satu! Curang! Dan lagi, Kuroko! Enam? Gila!'

"Tuh kan, mereka anak-anak yang baik, Kagami-kun."

"Aaaaaah!" teriak Kagami pusing, bisa stres dia dikelilingi lima kurcaci iblis berbalut sutra ini.

"Sebagai hukumannya, Kagami-kun harus pergi kerja sendiri. Aku mau mengurus anak-anak ini terlebih dahulu..." kata Kuroko sambil menggandeng Midorima dan Kise, sementara Akashi dan Aomine mengekor di belakang.

"Ta... tapi Kuroko. Pekerjaannya kan banyak... bantu aku dong, sayang..." ah, kasian orang yang baru jadi bapak sekarang ini...

Dan Kuroko hanya berjalan semakin jauh, pura-pura gak denger. Keliatannya dia sebenernya males ngerjain tugas-tugasnya di kantor. Jahatnya mama kita yang satu ini...

Kagami hanya terdiam pasrah ngeliat kelakuan 'istri' dan anak-anak barunya.

Murasakibara berjalan menuju Kagami dan menarik bajunya, "Makanya papa jangan sombong. Papa harus kenalan duluan, pa." nasehat Murasakibara sambil mengemut lolipopnya yang hampir habis.

"Ah... ayo ikut mama! Ada puding coklat buat kalian semua!" kata Kuroko. Mendengar itu Murasakibara langsung ngacir meninggalkan Kagami. Pengen nagih porsi yang paling gede.

"..."

"Dasar anak sial..."

Yah, setidaknya ada yang mulai memanggilmu papa, Kagami...

-o-o-o-o-o-

02 - Nggak kenal? Ya nggak sayang!

Wah, nggak disangka kalo crackfic ini banyak peminatnya *tangis bahagia* review dari reader juga membuat saya makin semangat nulisnya~~ dan mulai sekarang saya akan mendeklarasikan singkatan KSSM untuk fic ini! *krik* yah, biar gampang nyebutnya aja sih *plak* *abaikan* dan mulai sekarang saya memutuskan untuk menambah nama panggilan dengan 'Garden' karena banyak yang memanggil saya seperti itu di fic ini hahaha... *gak penting* *lupakan*

Untuk fic ini bakalan (hampir) semua chara saya buat OOC demi kelancaran cerita fic ini… biasa, author kan suka maksa *plak* *peace*

Sekali lagi ini bukan fic oneshot! Pokoknya fic ini tetap berlanjut dan ada kaitannya dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya… semakin maju chapternya, semakin banyak pula chara yang bermunculan, fufu~~ jadi siap-siap aja bakal muncul pairing-pairing baru lainnya XD

Oh iya, makasih juga buat yang bilang kalo ini nggak garing *krik* soalnya jujur saya dari dulu kalo buat fic humor jadinya gaje dan bikin fic serius jadinya nggak serius *lho* dan untuk EYD… *mikir* saya males mikir ini karena nulisnya pake hp *plak* *tending ke laut* jangan ikuti author satu ini… *bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi saya akan berjuang lebih keras lagi! *eaaa* Semoga yang selanjutnya nggak kelupaan, fighting! *eaaa lagi*

Ah, mungkin update kali ini (dan berikutnya) bakalan lama *ditendang* soalnya banyak kendala mengenai internet *krik* ya, semenjak wifi rusak saya males ke warnet *curhat dadakan* *dihajar reader* jadi yang mengancam untuk menculik Akashi... diperbolehkan kok sama Kagami ^^ *dibunuh Kuroko*

Terima kasih buat **Mio Altezza**, **Felichiru**, **akai chibi seme**, **MazeruSeken**, **denOden**, **ayattan**, **DYNAmite's**, ** . **, **Miharu Koyama**, **hanashinjiteru**, **Shaanon**, **LelouchZero18**, **Dragon Rhapsody**, **Yellow dress **dan reader lainya… *bungkukin badan*

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!


	3. Chapter 3

Malam hari, di kamar Kagami dan Kuroko... ehem.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko berjalan ke arah Kagami yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya di atas kasur.

"Ya, sayang?" Mata Kagami tetap fokus ke arah laptop, sepertinya kerjaan kantor yang menumpuk telah meyita sedikit waktu tidurnya.

"Besok berangkat kerja bareng, yah…" Kata Kuroko dengan mata polosnya.

Eh?

"Se-serius?!" Kagami mangap, seneng banget akhirnya Kuroko mau kerja lagi yang artinya kerjaan menumpuk bisa selesai lebih cepat.

"Iya, aku serius Kagami-kun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" Ini dia yang bikin Kagami curiga. Mana mungkin Kuroko mau ninggalin lima bocah kesayangannya sendirian!

'Tumben banget Kuroko mau lepas dari lima tuyul itu.'

"Aku sudah menelepon seseorang untuk menjaga mereka."

Eh? Wah... siapa ya orang yang dipercaya Kuroko untuk menjaga mereka? Hmmm... ayo Kagami, kamu pasti tahu orangnya!

"Siapa dia?"

"Hmmm… ra-ha-si-a." Senyum Kuroko, centil.

Wah, ini sih makin bikin tambah penasaran!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kami Semua Sayang Mama

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, familyfic, dll~~~

Pairing? KagamixKuroko dan tentu saja AllxKuroko! XD

-o-o-o-o-o-

03 – Cuma Tante Boing-Boing, Bukan Sensei Boing-Boing!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pagi hari, Kuroko tengah sibuk memasak sarapan untuk kelima anaknya dan suami tercinta. Ia membuat nasi goreng spesial dengan telur diatasnya.

"Bwah! Enbwak bwanget mbwamwa!" Aomine teriak sampe keluar nasinya. Kasian Kagami, sarapannya kena semprot.

'Sabar... sabar...'

"Mau lagi mama~!" Kata Murasakibara manja.

"Masakan mama emang paling T.O.P dah!"

"Nasi goreng mama Kuroko adalah benda keberuntunganku hari ini."

"Mama memang hebat!"

"..." Krik. Krik. Kagami nggak dianggep (lagi).

'Kenapa cuma Kuroko yang dipuji? Gue mana?!'

Tapi begitulah susasana ribut setiap pagi hari, membuat Kagami hanya bisa diam memakan sarapannya sambil memandang kelima bocah itu bosan. Ayolah, sebelum ada bocah-bocah kurcaci ini, biasanya jam segini dia masih bisa bermesraan sama Kuroko. Peluk-pelukan... cium-ciuman... goda-godaan... ah, muncul deh kenangan indah bersama 'istri' tersayang. Tapi sekarang? Boro-boro meggang, nyolek aja gak bisa! Huuh... dan lagi, kenapa mereka nggak berangkat sekolah sih? Ah iya, orang yang dipercayain Kuroko mana sih? Udah jam 6.30 nih!

'Kan gue pengen ciuman pagi dari yayang Kuroko...'

"Ma, aku mau ciuman pagi dari mama Kuroko~" Kise menarik baju Kuroko dengan muka polosnya.

'! ACK! WOY! SEHARUSNYA GUE YANG PERTAMA!' Pikir Kagami dengan tampang batu putih ala anime yang cuma bisa ngeluarin persimpangan tiga.

Cup

Kuroko mengecup lembut pipi chubby Kise.

"HEEEH!" Semua orang kaget, apalagi Kagami. Matanya keluar sampe mau copot.

"CURANG! AKU JUGA MAU MAMA!"

Twitch

"AKU JUGA MAMA!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Twitch

Twitch twitch twitch twitch

'Si-sial... kurcaci-kurcaci ini...'

Sementara kepala Kagami ditumbuhi urat persingpangan tiga Kuroko pun menciumi pipi mereka satu-satu.

"Mama! Aku mau cium di bibir!"

"!"

E-EH?!

"HEH! BOCAH NEGRO!" Teriak Kagami, udah pecah urat persimpangannya, "Berangkat sekolah sana!"

"Heeeh! Enak aja ngusir-ngusir!"

Mulai deh berantemnya. Emang diantara lima bocah ini Kagami bisa di bilang paling 'akrab' sama Aomine. Tiada hari tanpa berantem. Dari yang temanya jelas buat rebutan Kuroko sampe yang gak jelas kayak rebutan kolor.

Ting tong~

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kuroko langsung menuju pintu. Lima bocah yang lain pun ikut ngekor Kuroko layaknya pasukan berbaris anak itik dan induknya.

'Daripada dengerin dua burung beo membeo.' Pikir kelima itik. Kasian Kagami dan Aomine dikatain burung beo...

"Ah, Tetsu-kun~!" Terdengar suara nyaring ala tante-tante dari ruang tamu, "Maaf sudah menunggu lama!"

"Momoi-san, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu."

'Kan aku milik Kagami-kun sekarang...' Kata Kuroko dalam hati. Oh, so sweet banget sih mama kita satu ini...

"Eh? Ah, maaf, maaf..." Momoi menggaruk kepalanya, "Jadi ini anak-anakmu?"

Momoi melirik anak-anak baru Kuroko satu per satu. Maklum ini pertama kalinya Momoi bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi keempat bocah itu cuma bisa ngumpet dibelakang 'mama'-nya.

"Anak-anak, ini tante Momoi. Tante Momoi yang akan mengantar-jemput dan menemani kalian selama mama kerja"

Ooh... jadi orang itu Momoi toh... nggak heran...

"Salam kenal tante Momoi..."

"Ah, jangan panggil tante gitu, ah~ panggil kakak aja yah!" Kata Momoi mengedipkan mata, sementara yang dikedipin cuma bisa merinding disko.

"Nggak, sekali kata mama tante ya harus panggil tante. Inget ya, bocah!" Kata Kagami yang tiba-tiba muncul kayak jamur.

"Betul! Betul! Kita harus ikutin kata mama!" Aomine ngangguk kayak Upin Ipin, dia mulai ngeliatin Momoi.

Semua ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam. Yah, untuk hal macem gaje gini aja bocah-bocah ini baru mau nurut kata-kata Kagami.

Aomine memandang Momoi dari atas kepala sampe jempol kaki. "Tante boing boing cantik juga..." Lanjut Aomine mulai ngelantur, Momoi dan tiga anak lain yang cukup dewasa (dan mesum) sweatdrop, sementara Kise cuma diam.

'Kayaknya kebanyakan 'bergaul' sama Kagami-kun nggak baik, bisa menularkan virus kemesuman' Pikir Kuroko. Takut anaknya dewasa sebelum umur.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau mama sibuk kerja tante Momoi yang akan bersama kalian yah. Jadi baik-baik sama tante Momoi" Pesan Kuroko.

"Te-tenang mama! Kami akan kuat walau nggak bersama mama!" Kata Akashi layaknya ketua geng.

"Iya mama~!" Sahut empat bocah lainnya sambil sok nangis ala drama Korea.

"Udah, cup cup cup... sekarang ikut kakak yah! Ayo, say goodbye ke papa mama!" Kata Momoi

"Dadah mama! Papa juga!" Kata anak-anak, waras.

"Bye mama sayang! Papa mesum!" Aomine, sadar, kamu juga mesum.

'Grrrr... awas ya!' Kagami cuma bisa kesel dalam hati.

"Baik-baik di sekolah yah!" Kata Kuroko, melambaikan tangan setelah melihat anak-anaknya dan Momoi menjauh.

Cup

Kagami langsung nyium pipi Kuroko dari belakang.

"Aku juga mau dong~ ciuman selamat pagi~" Kata Kagami manja.

"Dasar kamu ini." Kuroko menghadap ke arah Kagami.

Dan dimulailah adegan rate T yang nggak mungkin ada di kehidupan fanfic rate K+ ini...

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Naik, naik kepuncak gunung... tinggi, tinggi sekaliiii!"

Terdengar kicauan kelima anak Kuroko dan Kagami, yang dipimpin Momoi tentunya, dari dalam mobil.

"Kiri, kanan, kulihat saja. Banyaaaaak pohon cemaraaa a aaaa~"

"Kiri, kanan, kulihat saja. Boing boing semuaaaaaaa!"

Eh?

Semua anak plus Momoi langsung nengok ke arah sang empunya suara, yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Aomine.

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa semuanya nengok aku?" Tanya Aomine, pura-pura nggak tau.

"Aomine-cchi, sebenernya kamu dari tadi ngomong boing-boing tuh apa sih?" Tanya Kise dengan polosnya.

"Boing-boing itu adalah... pftdshkjbfdkfal-" Mulut Aomine keburu dibekep sama Midorima. Eh cieee, tumben banget Midorima mau ikut campur nih. Biasanya kan cuma ngurusin lucky item-nya...

"Heeh? Apa? Aku nggak denger. Midorima-cchi jahat." Kise masang muka mesem.

"Aomine, jangan ngomong yang macem-macem. Dan Kise, jangan dengerin kata-kata Aomine, itu cuma bola." Kata tante Momoi, semuanya sweatdrop, minus Kise tentunya.

"Eh, bola? Jadi boing-boing itu bola?" Tanya Kise sambil miringin kepalanya. Sok imut.

"Eeeh... i-iya! Kan bola itu kalo dilempar bunyinya 'boing boing'. Bola basketlah contohnya." Momoi mencoba menjelaskan dengan alasan yang sewajarnya.

"Oke tante, aku ngerti. Tapi kenapa tante Momoi dipanggil tante boing-boing?" Tanya Kise lagi. Hah, maklum Momoi, anak pinter itu emang rasa penasarannya tinggi.

'Wah, sialan nih Aomine.' Momoi misut-misut dalem hati sambil ngeliat Aomine dengan tatapan 'aku-sate-ini-anak'. Sementara yang diliatin cuma pasang senyum sok keren.

"Oooh... itu... hmmm itu karena tante suka main basket. Ya! Karena tante dulu manager tim basket waktu SMP!"

'Yak, alesan yang tepat!' Pikir Momoi. Ah, jadi inget dulu SMP ngeliatin Kuroko main basket... ups.

"Wah, kalo gitu aku juga boing-boing dong, tante! Kan aku suka main basket!" Kata Kise dengan muka senang-imut-polosnya, yang lain sweatdrop. Ya ampun Kise, polosnya kamu...

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Waaaaah! Jadi ini sekolahnya?" Teriak Kise dengan mata terbinar-binarnya.

Anak-anak lari berhamburan ke luar mobil. Kise lari-lari kayak anak hiper, disusul Aomine yang nggak mau kalah autisnya, Murasakibara sibuk dengan lolipop dimulutnya sambil ikut autis dengan Aomine-Kise, Midorima dan Akashi dengan santai tetap mengekor Momoi.

Di depan gerbang, seorang wanita berdiri dan menyapa Momoi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Momoi." Sapa wanita itu. Pakaiannya rapi, seperti guru pada umumnya.

"AH, hai Riko! Tolong, ya. Titip anak-anak ini sebentar..." Kata Momoi sambil ber-bling-bling ria.

"Ah, tante Momoi, dia siapa?" tanya Midorima.

"Dia ini guru kalian. Dia yang akan menjaga kalian selama di sekolah." Kata Momoi. "Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara! Ayo sini, kenalan sama ibu guru!" Panggil Momoi.

"Haiii!"

"Jadi kalian semua anak Kuroko dan Kagami ya?" Tanya Riko.

"Iyaa, bu."

"Mulai sekarang pangil Riko-sensei, ya. Sensei yang akan menjaga kalian disekolah."

"Iyaaa, bu!"

'Ah, apa nih? Gurunya nggak boing-boing. Nggak seru.' Pikir Aomine. Wah, Aomine kecil-kecil udah mesum!

"Iya! Aku paling sayaaaang sama mama Kuroko!" Kata Kise cempreng.

"Nggak! Itu aku tau! Aku kan yang paling disayang mama Kuroko!" Teriak Aomine gak mau kalah.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar! Aomine juga," Momoi mencoba tegas.

"Nggak. Kalau soal itu, aku yang paling dekat dengan mama Kuroko." Kata Akashi sambil mainin guntingnya horor. Glek. Semua cuma bisa diem sambil nelen ludah, takut digunting banci salon.

"Ah, tante boing-boing nyebelin. Kise dibela, aku nggak!" Teriak Aomine.

"Eh? Boing-boing?" tanya Riko, antara bingung dan kasihan Momoi dipanggil begitu."

"Ah, Riko-sensei nggak tau? Boing-boing itu kan 'bola'." Jelas Kise, sok tau, yang lain sweatdrop.

"Hei! Sudah, sudah! Jangan diomongin lagi!" Kata Momoi, malu.

'Kagami... Kuroko... anakmu ini kenapa semua sih?' Pikir Riko sweatdrop.

"Oi, Momoi. Anak-anak ini nggak kamu sesatkan, kan?" Selidik Riko, takut Momoi menyebarkan virus berbahaya di otak mereka.

"Nggak kok! Pas aku ke rumah mereka aja, udah pada autis begitu." Kata Momoi membela diri.

"Hmm... pasti Kagami!" Tebak Riko.

"Hmph... memang siapa lagi?" Kata Momoi sambil memutar bola matanya.

Kasihan papa Kagami... kemesumanmu ternyata memang sudah terkenal sampai ke sekolah SD ya.

"Jadi, apa tadi panggilanmu? Tante boing-boing? Mufu..." Riko berkata sambil menahan tawanya, geli juga kalo inget Momoi dipanggil seperti itu.

"Cih, awas saja." Umpat Momoi. "Kise, sini deh." Panggil Momoi. Seperti biasa, namanya juga anak-anak, kalau ada satu nama yang dipanggil yang dateng semuanya, kepo gitu!

"Dengar, Riko-sensei bilang kalau dia pernah menjadi pelatih basket loh! Hebat bukan?" Lanjut Momoi sambil menatap Riko dengan senyum setannya.

"Eh? Berarti sensei juga boing-boing dong?" kata Kise polos. Yang lain cuma bisa ber-'hoooh' ria, sedangkan Riko bingung antara mau marah, teriak, frustasi, atau kasihan dengan kepolosan anak kuning ini.

"Dengar, Kise-kun... cukup panggil Riko-sensei saja, ya." Kata Riko berusaha baik. Jaga sikap, jaga sikap... saya guru SD... saya guru SD yang baik hati dan penyayang... sabar... sabar...

"Iya, Kise! Lagipula dia nggak ada boing-boingnya tuh! Rata begitu!" Tambah Aomine, diikuti 'hoooh' anak pelangi, dan acungan jempol dari Momoi.

'Akhirnya anak ini berguna!' Tangis gembira Momoi dalam hati.

'Sialan nih anak satu.' Inner setan Riko muncul. Sabar sensei, emang anak satu ini ibarat api disiram bensin, bukannya menyejukan tapi bikin mendidih.

"Oh, begitu ya? Yaudah deh... kupanggil Riko-sensei aja." Kata Kise agak cemberut. Dia bosen dibilang nggak ngerti dan semacamnya, jadi diiyain aja deh.

Ya... walaupun sebenernya Kise emang nggak tau kenapa dia nggak boleh manggil sensei boing-boing sih...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sementara itu...

"HUATSYIIIIM! HUATSYIIIIIM!"

"Kagami-kun kenapa? Sakit?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, sayang..." Kata Kagami sambil senyum lima jari. 'Hmph, ada apaan ya? Kayaknya penting kalo bersin gini...' Pikir Kagami.

'Pasti digosipin Momoi sama Riko.' Pikir Kuroko tepat.

Hati-hati saja Kagami... yang pasti sekarang kemesumanmu sudah semakin melekat di hati orang-orang berkat kelakuan anak-anakmu itu...

-o-o-o-o-o-

03 – Cuma Tante Boing-Boing, Bukan Sensei Boing-Boing!

Halo readers! Author mau minta maaf soal keterlambatan update fanfic KSSM *bungkukbadan* Padahal kalian semua udah baca, review, follow, favorite... ah, author yang satu ini emang ketauan leletnya *plak*.

Makasih juga buat kritik dan saran di kotak review *tangisbahagia* saya akan berusaha! Semangat! *yeaaah* Oh iya, buat yang minta anak keenam... ditunggu sampe author punya keberanian ngebuat mpreg yah *plak* oke, lupakan. Oh iya, maaf kalau ini masih terlalu OOC dan banyak typo... *bungkuk badan* imajinasi author terlalu tingkat langit ketujuh *dilempar piring* semoga semakin kedepan semakin nggak OOC...

Oh iya, buat promosi... kalo lagi bosen baca yang humor garing kayak KSSM ini, lagi pengen angst atau yang galau-galau aneh gitu, bisa ke fanfic author yang Le Rouge est Amour *promosi* *plak* tenang, tetep diteburin saos humor garing kok... *kedip mata* *dilempar cacing*

Jadi, terima kasih buat **akai chibi seme**, **Yellow** **dress**, **ByuuBee**, **Miharu Koyama**, ** . **, **14th Musician**, **Lylia00**, **Naara Akira**, **Guest**, **Shicchi Kurokocchi **dan reader lainnya~! *bungkuk badan*

Selamat membaca dan terima kasih reviewnya!


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana dalam kelas. Tidak ramai seperti kelas-kelas pada umumnya. Maklum, sekolah khusus orang elit, jadi satu kelas muridnya cuma sedikit.

"Anak-anak, perhatikan sensei! Hari ini sensei membawa beberapa teman baru di kelas ini." Setelah dirasa semua murid melihat ke arahnya, Riko-sensei, selaku wali kelas di kelas 5-1 SD Ajaib, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Nah, anak-anak silahkan masuk ke kelas dan perkenalkan diri kalian!"

.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kami Semua Sayang Mama

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, familyfic, dll~~~

Pairing? KagamixKuroko dan tentu saja AllxKuroko! XD

-o-o-o-o-o-

04 - Senior mesum penunggu WC? Nooo!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jam istirahat~

"Halo... mm... kalian anak baru, kan?" Tanya seorang anak berseragam SD menyapa kelima bocah manis kita.

"Ya, kamu siapa?" Tanya Akashi, selaku 'ketua geng bocah—anak baru'.

"Aku Shun. Izuki Shun, ketua kelas kalian. Salam kenal." Kata Shun sopan.

"Shun-cchi, aku mau ke toileeeet~ gak tahan niiih~" Kata Kise gak kenal situasi. Baru kenalan udah minta pipis. Tapi tangannya udah megang-megang selangkangannya sambil nahan nangis. Keliatannya udah dari awal masuk kelas dia mau pipis… kasian.

"Kenapa ditahan Kise-kun? Tadi kenapa gak izin?" Tanya Shun. Heran juga, panggilan alam kok ditahan-tahan.

"Ummm... aku kan nggak tau toiletnya di mana." Jawab Kise ngasal, tapi masuk akal. Padahal sebenernya dia gak berani izin karena takut duluan ngeliat tampang Riko-sensei (ingat kejadian boing-boing kan?).

"Yaelah, ke WC aja nangis." Cibir Aomine. Ckck, kayaknya nggak ada papa Kagami, Kise pun jadi sasaran.

"A-Aomine-cchi jahat! Kan aku nggak tau dimana WC-nya! Emang kamu tau apa?!" Bales Kise agak ngotot, dia udah kebelet banget.

"Please deh, aku sih nggak bakal kesesat kayak kamu!" Bales Aomine lagi. Dasar anak ini emang keturunan Kagami yang hilang. Err... sifatnya doing sih, bukan fisiknya...

"Udah, udah... daripada berantem mending urusin dulu tuh pipis. Shun, kamu cepet temenin Kise gih!" kata... hmm, perintah Akashi sok bossy tapi bener. Yah daripada denger dua kurcaci berantem mending suruh yang satu pergi aja... toh kasian juga Kise udah nahan pipis gitu. Daripada kena kencing batu kan repot.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pelajaran kembali dimulai, Riko-sensei pun kembali mengajar. Kali ini pelajaran matematika, pelajaran yang paling dihina oleh Aomine.

'Duh, gila... udah pelajarannya susah, nggak ngerti-ngerti…' Aomine memulai curhat rahasia dengan dirinya. 'Tapi aku harus bisa! Demi menjadi anak kesayangan mama Kuroko!'

Bagus Aomine, semoga semangat '45-mu tetap membara!

'Eh? Waduh, kena panggilan alam lagi! Duh gila, kebelet! Ga nahan!' Pikir Aomine, cemas. Bingung mikir antara harus perhatiin ini pelajaran biar bisa ngerjainnya atau ke toilet, yang artinya dia harus belajar lagi di rumah biar ngerti.

'Gila udah sampe ubun-ubun nih!' Aomine makin frustasi, salah mikir dia kalo ubun-ubun itu diatas, bukan diselangkangan.

Baru saja Aomine mau nunjuk tangan, dia langsung inget kalo dia belum tau dimana letak toiletnya.

'Sial.'

Tengok Shun, 'Keliatannya dia lagi fokus...'

Lirik Kise, 'Nggak deh, ntar bales dikatain lagi!'

Duh, egomu besar yah Aomine...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akhirnya dengan keberanian, dan ego yang diperbesar, Aomine nekat ke toilet sekolah sendirian. Walaupun Riko-sensei sendiri sudah bilang pada aomine untuk ditemani teman, tapi aomine tetep nolak. Gimana yah, malu dong sama bocah-bocah Kuroko yang lain, apalagi Kise. Dan baginya, kalau hal kecil kayak gini aja nggak bisa sendiri… gimana mau ngerebut mama Kuroko dari papa Kagami?

Dasar bocah SD... sekolah dulu yang bener, Aomine.

Aomine terus berjalan celingukan nyari toilet. Jauh… jauh… dan jauh. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan toilet di lantai atas. Setelah memastikan kalau dia nggak salah masuk toilet cewek, dia pun dengan pedenya masuk.

Yak, dan dia gak sadar itu toilet anak kelas 6. Dasar bocah sok tau!

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sepi." Pikir Aomine. Iya sepilah, kalo rame pasar dong!

Dia pun mulai melakukan ritual alam yang sempat tertunda. Wuih, akhirnya lega yah Aomine-kun.

Krieeet

Tiba-tiba keluar seorang anak cowok dari balik bilik toilet. Badannya tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Aomine. Maklum, kelas 6. Pakai kacamata dan rambutnya agak panjang.

Anak itu menatap Aomine, sementara yang ditatap risih juga. Masa lagi enak-enaknya mengeluarkan hasrat terpendam diganggu, gak lucu kan…

'Atau jangan-jangan… dia ini om-om mesum Tanah Abang?' pikir Aomine ngelantur. Baru tahu kalau di Jepang ada Tanah Abang.

"Heh om gede! Ngapain lu liat-liat!" Bentak Aomine seenak jidat. Kepedean tingkat tinggi, berasa barang kesayangannya enak diliat orang.

Lagipula dia pake seragam, Aomine… bukan om-om dong.

"Hee..." Si kacamata senyum, Aomine merinding disko, "Kecil yah."

Twitch

"Heh! Om mesum!" Teriak Aomine blushing sambil nunjuk si senior. Duh aomine, jangan jadi tsundere dadakan dong! "Tarik balik ucapan kamu!"

"Trus adik kecil ngapain di sini? Mau main sama kakak ya?" Si senior mulai masang tampang ala pedo mesum.

"Enak aja! Siapa yang mau main sama om mesum! Aku mau pipislah! Ngapain kamu deket-deket! Pergi woy! Aku masih demen mama Kuroko! Mamaaa!" Aomine mulai teriak, 'Horor banget ini om senior.'

Kamu lebih horor dari seniornya, Aomine... teriak-teriak di WC kayak mau di rape aja… eh.

'Buset, ini anak orang apa anak macan? Galak amat...' pikir si kacamata, sweatdrop. 'Dari badannya yang pendek kayaknya masih kelas 4 atau 5… ah, godain lagi enak nih~'

Nggak senior, nggak junior sama aja…

"Loh, bukannya mau main? Itu udah dibuka, kan, resletingnya? Ayo sini~ punya kakak, kakak buka dulu yah~" kata si kacamata lagi sambil pegang-pegang resletingnya sendiri.

'Eh gila! Ini senior macam apa nih?' Aomine pucet, mulai panik sendiri. Kulitnya berubah putih.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide terbaik dalam pikiaran Aomine.

'Aku harus kabur! Iya! Harus!'

Itu memang harus bocah...

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Aomine langsung capcus lari ke arah pintu toilet di belakangnya.

Buaaak

Yak, nabrak orang dia. Kasihan.

"Loh? Nggak apa-apa dek?" Tanya si murid, yang pasti kakak kelas. Dia berjalan mendekat untuk menolong Aomine yang terjatuh. Sementara si kacamata semakin mendekat juga ke Aomine.

"Heaaah! Mati! Mati kalian! Dasar mesum! Heaaah!" Bukannya berespon baik, Aomine malah teriak gaje. Di matanya sekarang terbayang om kacamata mesum dan datang juga komplotannya yang mesum ingin melakukan yang 'iya-iya' terhadapnya.

Ini nih berkat bergaul dengan papa Kagami yang 'iya-iya'...

"Mameeeeeeh!" Teriak Aomine lari kocar-kacir.

Sementara itu di toilet, masih berdiri si senior kacamata jahil dan si penolong apes.

"Heh, Imayoshi! Itu anak lu apain, ha, sampe ngomong kayak gitu?" tanya si anak baik, sengan suara yang kurang baik.

"Ara? Hanya sekedar bermain kok, habis dia lucu sih kalo marah, haha..." Tawa Imayoshi. Dasar calon pedo...

"Iye! Tapi gue juga kena nih! Kan gue cuma pengen nolong dia."

"Habis muka lo memang kayak orang mesum, Kousuke. Hahaha... mau pasang muka baik juga sama aja."

"Sial lu, Imayoshi!"

"Yah, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi yah sama anak itu..."

"Kita? Lu aja kali!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Di kelas 5-1...

'Gila! Gila! Gila! Gak akan aku mau ketemu senior mesum itu!' Aomine terus ngedumel dalam hati, dahinya tertekuk 50 lipatan.

"Aomine-kun, kemana saja kamu? Kok lama sekali?" tanya Riko-sensei.

"Ke WC lah bu, tadi kan udah izin." Jawab Aomine judes, gaya anak macan kelaperan. "Tadi ada sedikit insiden." Aomine cepat-cepat duduk ke kursinya, sementara Riko-sensei hanya bisa heran.

'Ini anak bilang aja tersesat pake susah. Pake bilang insiden... dikira insiden keceplung di toilet? Ah… atau ngeliat setan?' Riko-sensei sweatdrop.

Yang liat setan itu kurang lebih sama artinya bagi Aomine, sensei...

'Dia pasti tersesat...' Pikir anak-anak yang lain sweatdrop.

Kalian memang nggak salah sih, tapi ada tambahan 'mengerikan' bagi Aomine.

Dan semenjak itu Aomine paling anti pergi ke toilet sekolah. Jadi, kalo mau kencing atau pup di rumah. Syukur sih tahan sampe rumah, kalo nggak ya pipis di bawah pohon atau pup di pasir...

"Ini semua salah orang-orang mesum itu!" Teriak Aomine sambil ngubur pupnya dengan pasir.

Sabar Aomine... karena... seniormu sepertinya mulai tertarik denganmu. Jadi hati-hati yah!

-o-o-o-o-o-

04 - Senior mesum penunggu WC? Nooo!

Hola hola hola~~ author balik lagi~~ *nari gaje* sekarang giliran Aomine-kun yang dikerjain yehaa~! Chapter ini mulai muncul lagi 2 karakter (pembantu) kesukaan author, Imayoshi dan… ah siapa itu namanya si rambut kuning *ditendang Kousuke* haha~~ Reader pasti tau kan Imayoshi dan Kousuke? Mereka satu tim di Touou sama Aomine (untuk selengkapnya, tanyalah om gugel).

Ah, dan satu lagi, author minta maaf banget untuk chapter sebelumnya. Memang benar, itu seharusnya SD, bukan TK *bungkuk badan* memang rencana awal mereka anak TK, tapi kemudian berubah ketika negara api menyerang… oke, salah fandom. Chapter sudah diganti juga, jadi sekarang fix mereka naik pangkat jadi anak SD *plak*. Terima kasih buat reader yang sudah memberi tahu kesalahan author ini... oke, sesi curhat author selesai.

Kalo soal gambar buat cerita ini author searching di zerochan… untuk linknya sih udah lupa *plak* hehehe~~ jadi silahkan kalian muter-muter ria di web itu ya~~~ *ditimpuk sendal*

Dan bagi reader LREA (a.k.a Le Rouge est Amour), maaf, author lagi galau buat ngetik yang galau *bungkuk badan* mungkin fic itu bakal lama updatenya… jadi selamat menikmati KSSM dulu, ya~!

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat **Hyorikazu**, **ai hakawa**, **Guest**, **Seicchin**, **SeraphelArchangelaClaudia**, **Vanniechan**, **Kacchanwriter**, **saruma tetsuya** dan reader lainnya~! *bungkuk badan*

Selamat membaca dan terima kasih reviewnya!


End file.
